One Extra Soul (Revised and Rewritten)
by SplitSoulWriting
Summary: Felix and "Chara" fall down into the Underground together. Felix battles with complete and utter memory destruction, so he doesn't know what to think, what his ideals are, or who to trust. When he faces the first monster on his own, this is when he makes one timeline split into two. In one, he destroys every monster. In the other, he becomes a savior of Monsters.
1. My Decision (Prologue)

...This isn't going the way I want. My desires and dreams have changed. Now, I'm not sure if I want a happy ending... But I'll give them a chance. One chance to attempt their happy ending. There's only one thing I have to do.

How, you may ask? Simple. There's one thing that Flowey never got to warn them about, because he's Asriel. But if he'd resisted being Asriel for just a few more moments... He may have warned them about the power of the True Reset. Bringing everyone's memories back to zero... It's what he wanted to do. Become a god over that world. But he couldn't ever try to RESET it. That's my power, the ability to start over. To scrap everything up to this point, and start over.

Some of you that watch this world may think that this is cheap. Some may think it smart. But I've changed. People change. People's views change. People's fears change. I know mine have. I used to be okay with being alone. But now, it's my worst fear. I guess it's because I never truly loved someone before... But now that Oni and I are dating, I hate being alone. I have trouble sleeping. I'm stressed out. But it's all good. I don't mind being stressed out and under rested, so long as I still feel that familiar leap in my heart.

Now... It's time to throw a wrench in the story some of you like. Part of this intro was simply kinda like a declaration of love for you, Oni. But the rest was for the beginning of...

 _ **ONE EXTRA SOUL**_

 **(V2)**

 **By SplitSoulGaming and Oni Mayame**


	2. Ruins Part 1

**Chapter One**

 **Falling Down, but Getting Back Up**

 **Felix's POV (you-totally-didn't-see-that-coming)**

Why does standing up require so much effort…? And pain… I shook my head, almost like a dog, and stood up. I looked at my palms, then the back of my hands. I was a… what's it called… Human. I think. Maybe. Um… Where was I again…? I looked around, rubbing my eyes. ...Some cave. ...Why am I in a cave? ...Where is this cave? I looked at what I was wearing. Some stupid looking blue and black striped shirt, and beige cargo shorts. Great, I didn't have any clean clothes again. Well… from my surroundings, I'm inside a cave, standing on a flower field, an- ...There's some girl near me.

I walked up to her, shaggy brown hair falling over my eyes. She seemed to be unconscious, brown hair as unkempt as my own. She seemed to be a teenager, just like myself. She was wearing a sweater that was too big, and shorts that seemed _way_ too short... I rubbed my temples, starting to walk away when I heard her yawn and start to stand up, and I turned back around.

She was shorter than me by a couple of inches, but seemed like someone who you'd want to be friends with. Her body was average. Skinny overall, but average. "...Who're you?" She raised an eyebrow, holding her chin in a thoughtful stance.

"I'm…" I blinked. It was a good question. Who am I? That's a loaded question, but the meaning I want right now is what is my name… … … … Something with F… Fernando, no, I'm not Hispanic… Felipe… No I'm not from Spain, but that's close… Felip… Felix! That's it! "...My name is Felix." Recollection flashed in my eyes a bit, and she still looked confused. "Uhm, what's your name…?"

"It's…" She blinked, and she looked down and to the left. "...Chara." Her tone sounded like she was lying, but I didn't push her on it. "So… how'd you fall down here…?"

"..." I thought. "...I don't remember… I don't remember anything. Just that my name is Felix and that I'm… a… human, I think." I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, if I only remember faintly what a human is, and my name… then I've gotta be a human, right?" I laughed slightly. "You're a human... right..?"

"Well, duh." She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Oh wait… I shouldn't think that you're stupid… You literally just said you only remember your name and the fact that you're a human… ….How are you standing then?"

"...I guess my body remembers certain actions. Like how to speak, stand and walk." I stretched, I was really just guessing. But since that's what my brain thinks it's supposed to go, I'm gonna go with it. "Chara" seemed to be thinking a little more so we stood there in awkward silence until I cleared my throat to bring her attention to me. "We should look around, maybe we can find a way out of this cave…"

"Well, if you want to, I guess we can look around." She seemed to say it like she knew what would happen. I shrugged, walking forwards down a dimly lit passageway, trying to feel my way to a door. I could hear Chara following behind me, and I pushed a door open, walking through it into another darkly lit room. The only light was coming from a small hole at the cave's ceiling, waaaaaay to far away to try and reach. The sunlight acted like a spotlight where a little flower had grown out. I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus. It seemed to be a buttercup, but the flower itself was blurry. I guess I need glasses…. Chara seemed to get in a slightly defensive stance as she saw the flower. I didn't question it, getting closer so I could see the flower better. I got within ten feet before I jumped back in surprise.

That flower had a face, and it seemed to be smiling! My eyes seemed to focus and identify the flower better, because as I backed up, I could still see it, or at least, kind of see it. "Howdy! I'm Flowey!" HOLYSHITITTALKEDWE'REINHELLIKNEWITWHENDIDIDIEOHGOWHATHAPPENEDTOMEIDIDN'TWANTTODIEA- "Stop freaking out… I'm just a flower. A talking flower, yeah, but a flower." I hadn't noticed, but I was slightly flailing my arms. I looked at Chara for some help or any sort of answer to make sense of this, but she STILL wasn't fazed even a little. She just seemed like she was either going to punch something or start running like a… what's it called… track star! God, words suck. I got in a similar stance, thinking of what to do. Do I try and attack, or do I try and run away? ...Well, I guess I'm doing neither. Both me and Chara were lifted up by our legs, vines wrapped around our legs, and arms slacked downwards.

"I guess you two are pretty tied up now…" Flowey had a large, almost sadistic grin on his face. "I wouldn't want two very very valuable puzzle pieces to get lost in the Underground, now would I…?" Suddenly, I felt my vision flicker to black and white as a lime green heart appeared out of my chest, and a brilliant crimson appeared out of Chara's. "Ah, SOULS… It's good to see that humans still have them." I kicked my feet, trying to break free to no avail. Chara was simply limp. "How about I give you a CRASH course in how things work down here?!" At the word "crash" I was slammed into the ground, my "SOUL" following. If anything, my SOUL hitting the ground made my body hurt more. He let me go, and I tried to get up. I couldn't move my body at all. Not my legs, not my feet. Not anything. The only thing I could move was my SOUL, and even then, it was moving around at a snail's pace. Chara seemed surprised that I couldn't move, and then looked at Flowey. The sentient flower grinned, an array of pellets formed, and they all started to shoot towards Chara's SOUL.

"NO!" I leapt up, SOUL getting in front of Chara's. A large shield materialized in front of my SOUL, deflecting the pellets. The shield faded away, and I fell to my hands and knees, utterly exhausted. Doing whatever the hell I did had sucked whatever energy I had left. Another vine batted me aside, practically throwing me against the wall. I felt powerless, hurt, and regretful. Again, he summoned another barrage of pellets… until flames burned them all up. Flowey looked confused before looking over just in time to get launched away by a ball of flames. Once Flowey hit the ground, he disappeared into the ground.

I beckoned my SOUL to me, and once I absorbed it back into my body, I slowly stood up, Chara was already dusting herself off and trying to look around for… whoever summoned that fire, I guess! I don't put it past anything, considering I just saw a flower try to fucking MURDER us! I limped over, when a large goat woman, taller than the both of us stacked on top of each other probably, walked over. "What an evil creature, torturing such poor innocent youths…" She got closer to us, and I started to turn tail and run before landing on my face again. "Oh, I won't hurt you… I promise on my own SOUL. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Chara got close, and I got up, limping back over. "Oh… that flower sure did a number on you… Let me heal you." She reached forwards, taking our hands and sending what I thought as magic through her hands. It instantly made me feel like I didn't get hit by what had felt like a twenty-ton brick. Most of the pain simply faded into a dull ache.

Calling what healed me magic would explain what I did about five minutes ago… Creating a giant shield to protect… but that drained every fiber of my being of energy. I guess I shouldn't use magic very much, since I don't want to end up immobile on the ground. That's never desirable. "Come now, children. I shall show you the way of the Ruins." She slowly started to walk off, and Chara followed her immediately. I started following after a couple of moments, shaking my head to make myself focus. I jogged after them, stopping behind Chara. Toriel stepped on a few switches, talking about how the Ruins were filled with puzzles. I wasn't paying much attention to how she talked, just which buttons she pressed, and the order. The puzzles were a bit more intriguing to me, I guess.

After she opened the door, we came to a small room with a dummy. "Now, children. In the Ruins, Monsters may take interest in you and come close. They may seem like they are attacking. When this happens, children, I want you to talk to them, do you understand? Talk to them or stall for time, and I will come and make sure that they do not hurt you."

Chara stepped up to the dummy. "I'll go first." She walked over to the dummy, talking about the weather, and how the dummy looked nice today. Of course it didn't respond, it wasn't sentient. One thing bothered me about Chara, she seemed so used to this scenario, like she has done this before. I decided to brush it off as Toriel explained to Chara how proud she was of her. Chara smiled at the motherly monster happily, but it seemed forced. Toriel nodded and looked at me next. "Go on child, it is your turn now."

I sighed quietly, I understood why she wants us to do this but it was still kind of dumb. I walked up to the dummy and began naming some common conversation topics as Chara did. Toriel seemed proud of me as I walked back towards the little group and continued to explain how 'good' we were and how she hasn't met 'humans like us' in a long time. I didn't like how she kept referring to us as humans, I mean we had names… but she didn't seem interested in learning them. Getting back on track, Toriel lead us through a hallway that opened to another puzzle. This was seemed to be a bridge made of dangerous spikes. She claimed that puzzles might be too dangerous, and proceeded to take one of my hands and one of Chara's to guide us through the puzzle.

"I would like for you to continue down this hallway by yourselves, forgive me for this." Toriel continued to hurry down the hallway and hid behind a white pillar. I looked at Chara and she only shrugged, and walked down the hallway with me following behind quietly.

After a couple of minutes, we finally made it to her. She got out from behind the pillar. "Thank you, my children. This was to test your independence. This is because I will be gone soon for some errands. I would like you to stay here for a while. I will not be gone long. Thank you children." She left us without letting us answer. Chara and I stood there quietly, the awkward silence setting in she wasn't much of a talker.

"So… Um… What should we do…?" I put my hands in my pockets, looking at Chara. Chara said a total of nothing, simply walking forwards, and I sighed. I walked after her, going into the next room, and she… was gone. Poof. Disappeared. I sighed, holding my head for a few seconds, walking forwards. Next thing I knew, I bumped into a Froggit. I jumped back out of surprise, scrambling to find anything to hold in my hands as a weapon. I eventually found a pliable stick, holding it in my hands. Toriel flashed through my mind. Then again… I didn't exactly believe that Toriel would be an ally… so… do I fight or do I spare…?

 _ **What path am I going to choose…?**_


End file.
